candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 714
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 75 | previous = 713 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 715 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *The jellies on the seventh row cannot be destroyed until the sugar chests are removed. **Because of this, one has at most just 12 moves to remove a row of double jellies. *A sugar key is dispensed at moves 34, 23, 12 and 1. However, only four sugar keys are required because the highest layered sugar chests are only four-layered. This in turn makes the sugar key at one move left useless. *Six colours are present, which can make the jellies along the sides difficult to clear. *The jellies are worth 93,000 points (57 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (18 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 93,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Early in the game, concentrate on destroying the row of icing. Keep an eye out for matches that can destroy the upper corner jellies in the protrusions. *Vertical striped candies that can clear the bottom jellies are also useful and reduce the amount of jellies that have to be destroyed towards the end of the game. *You don't have to destroy the first and second key immediately, so don't focus on that. Let them be destroyed in matches that come up naturally. *Then destroy the third key as soon as possible to unlock the chests. *Prepare special candies, but leave them unused. When the fourth key appears, destroy it immediately so the rest of the chests are unlocked. Then use the special candies to clear as many jellies as possible. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, this is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores. *The jellies are worth 93,000 points. Hence, an additional 7,000 points for two stars and an additional 57,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are a huge number of jellies to clear. However, most of them are single jellies, limiting the potential of huge point cascades. *Since the last layer of sugar chests can only be cleared at move 12 and there are double jellies underneath the sugar chests, it does not leave many moves for sugar crush. *The two layer icing is hard to clear. However, the player has to waste 33 moves before the last sugar chests are opened. Hence, they are most likely be cleared before the last sugar chests are opened and giving the player more space to create special candies. Trivia *This level continues the trend of levels with the numbers 1, 4, and 7 being hard in difficulty (except 174). Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 714 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Boneyard Bonanza levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with four-layered sugar chests Category:Hard levels Category:Hexagon levels